Syldavien
Syldavien (syldavisk: деспотовине од Силдавија/Despotovine od Zildavija, classical: Despotate de Syldavia, tevintrisk: Δεσποτάτης της Σλοδαβίας/ Despotátis tis Slodavías) er en nation i det østlige Gyldne Hav, der grænser op til Illyrien, Karpatien og det Tevintriske Imperium. Riget er et feudalt kongedømme ledet af despot Dragoslav 2. med hjælp fra velikierne, som er magtfulde adelige rådgivere, som holder stor magt. Syldavien er et centralt land i den sydøstlige Gamle Verden, og har ofte været i konflikter og krige med dets naboer, over de seneste årtier har Syldavien mistet meget land til Karpatien, hvilket har ledt til at den har opgivet sit fjendskab med det Tevintriske Imperium for istedet at etablere en alliance for sammen at besejre deres fælles fjende. Historie I det fjerde århundrede i den fjerde alder var det Tevintriske Imperium, som dengang ejede de syldaviske landområder, involveret i en lang række religiøse borgerkrige, kaldet Ikon-Krigene. Den store classicistiske minoritet i de vestlige rige erklærede sig uafhængigt, og skabte det Klowianske Imperium, som varede i cirka 100 år, før det også faldt til indre stridigheder. Ud af stridighederne opstod dog det Syldaviske Despotat, som siden da har været en regional stormagt. Syldavien har været involveret i utallige krige med Karpatien, Illyrien og det Tevintriske Imperium, og har kæmpet både med og mod disse. Især det Tevintriske Imperium har Syldavien et interessant forhold med. De har ofte været territoriale og politiske fjender, men alligevel beundrer Syldavien den tevintriske kultur, arkitektur og administration (på de fleste punkter ihvertfald), dog er det store punkt som adskiller de to deres religioner. Syldavien er classicister, mens det Tevintriske Imperium er tevintrisk sigmariter, hvilket har været skældsættende mellem de to magter og har været årsagen til mange af deres krige. Styreform og Politik Syldavien ledes af en despot, som er den øverste leder af landet og leder riget på national plan. Under ham er en række adelige lokale guvernører kaldet vojvoder, som regerer over de dristikter, kaldet vlaster, der udgør Syldavien. Vojvoderne sørger for at der bliver indkrævet skatter til kronen, samt at der bliver trænet de fornødende tropper til at holde riget sikkert. De mægtigste vojvoder er velikierne, disse vejleder og bistår despoten med deres viden, men de støtter ham også politisk og militært. Velikierne er valgt af despoten selv, og der er ialt 4 velikier, hver med deres funktion. * Stor Logotheten (Велики Логотет/Veliki Logotet): En titel med tevintrisk oprindelse adopteret af den syldaviske regering. Stor Logotheten er den øverste leder af den administrative sektor og leder af velikierne. Han leder rigets centrale administration og holder øje med at vojvoderne udfører deres opgaver og pligter. Han er også den eneste udover despoten, som har autoritet over de forskellige religiøse sektor og kan påvirke disses rettigheder. Den nuværende stor logothet er Stefan Ratković. * Stor Vojvoden (Велики Војвода/Veliki Vojvoda): Han er den første blandt alle vojvoderne og er den næstkommanderende militær leder lige efter despoten selv. Teknisk set skal han også repræsenterer de vojvodere, som ikke kan deltage aktivt ved despotens hof, og deres interesser, men da han er valgt af despoten, ses dette sjældent. Den nuværende stor vojvod er Marko Altomanović. * Stor Čelniken (Велики Челник/Veliki Čelnik): En titel med mange opgaver, stor Čelniken minder meget om de vestlige rigers kansler. Han er den højste dommer og er en leder indenfor retslige og bureaukratiske affærer. Han sørger for at despotens ord bliver gjort til love og er stedfortræder for ham ved politiske konferencer og forhandler mellem stridende vojvodere. Den nuværende stor Čelniken er Đurađ Golemović. * Protovestiar (Протовестијар/Protovestijar): En anden trevintrisk titel adopteret af den syldaviske regering. Protovestiar minder på mange måder om en skatteminister og er ansvarlig for rigets finanser og den generelle finanspolitik. Den nuværende protovestiar er Nikola Rodop. ** Hvor Protovestiaren er ansvarlig for rigets finanser, så har han en assistent med titlen Rizničar eller Čelnik riznički, som er ansvarlig for og opsynsholder med despotens egne finanser og rigdomme. Den nuværende rizničar er Mihailo Altomanović. Geografi Syldavien ligger på grænsen mellem den Gamle Verdens tempererede klima og Saraceniens subtropiske klima, hvilket har givet riget et unikt klima, med varme somre og kolde vintre, især i rigets mange bjerge er vintrene ikke nået at grine af. De varme somre skaber ofte skovbrande på de hedeste dage, der kan være meget destruktive, men også er blevet brugt i guerillakrige mod karpatere såvel som tevintriske soldater. Store dele af Syldaviens indland er vild natur med høje bjerge og vidstrakte løvskove, mens andre steder er der store terassefarme og plateauer, hvor der holdes kvæg og grise. Der er også en række store minebyer, bla. hovedstaden Klow har store sølvminer under sig. I lavlandet er der vidtstrakte marker og brede strande, hvor der findes mange mindre fiskerbyer, og en række større handelsbyer. Militær Syldaviens militær er varieret, men dets to store fokus er let infanteri og hussarer. Syldaviske borger forventes at deltage i 8 måneders værnepligt og herefter samlet 2 ugers træning hvert år, så de kan holder deres egenskaber ved lige. Infanteri Det lette infanteri har let ved at bevæge sig igennem Syldaviens variede natur og er mestre i at bruge naturen til defensiv krigsførsel mod større magtere. Det lette infanteri har en let læderrustning på og er oplært i brug af sværd, musket, pistol og bue. Syldavien benytter sig også af tungt infanteri, hovedsageligt til at være en stærk kerne i deres militære formationer, mens også til at beskytte deres artilleri. Deres uniformer inkl. også tungere rustninger samt et armeret skjold og nogle bærer også granater og blunderbusser. Kavaleri Størstedelen af det syldaviske kavaleri er udgjort af deres husarer. Deres opgave er at agere vangarde og spejde forud for hærene, men samtidigt også at beskytte de syldaviske hæres flanker. De syldaviske husarer bærer et sværd, et skjold og en pistol, samt har let rustning på, som giver en god flexibilitet og ikke sænker deres fart. Syldavien har også et par armeer med tunge husarer, som bærer plade rustning og lanser, og fungerer som Syldaviens tunge kavaleri. Disse armeer findes langs Syldaviens grænser mod vest og nord, hvor der er vidstrakte enge og marker, hvor kavaleriet kan nå en høj hastighed og brage ind i fjendens flanker. Berømte og navnkundige Syldavere * [[Dragoslav 2. (Konge af Syldavien)|'Despot Dragoslav 2.']]: Den nuværende hersker af Syldavien og af Huset Branković, der er elsket af folket, som en stærk beskytter mod de omkringliggende magter. * Yevgeny Vuchetich: En prominent syldavisk skulptør og kunstner, der er kendt for at bygge meget patriotiske og heroiske statuer og monumenter. * Radovan Novak: 'Han er en syldavisk kaptajn (harambaša) for en spraglet og pjaltet bande på ca. 100 hajdukker - en mellemting mellem fredløse, landevejsrøvere og frihedskæmpere - der indædt bekæmper de karpatiske besættelsesstyrkers overherredømme i provinsen Barajevo, der i 259 5E blev erobret af kongeriget Karpatien. Historiske Syldavere * 'Kejser Nikola den Store: Han ledte oprøret mod Tevinter og var den første kejser af det Klowianske Imperium. Mange syldavere ser ham som en helgen og en meget from mand, nogle kilder tyder dog på at han kun havde konverteret til classicisme få år inden oprøret. * [[Miroslav fra Hum:|'Miroslav fra Hum:']] en classicitisk helgen, der siges at have udført mirakler og fået guddommelige syn. Med hjælp fra guderne skrev han også det Zographensis Kodeks, en af de helligste skrifter i syldavisk classicisme. * [[Domentijan|'Domentijan']]: En kendt historiker, som har skrev mange bøger om det tidlige Syldaviens og de omkringliggende landes historie. Han fik mæcenat af despot Stefan 2., og mange senere historikere har kritiseret ham for at fordreje historien til fordel for Stefans prestige og storhed. Category:Syldavien Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Nation Category:Den Gamle Verdens Riger